


Fragmentada

by Rachelinsanebutcute



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ação, Crime, Crime Scenes, Drama, Fantasy, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Suspense, historia original, saude mental
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelinsanebutcute/pseuds/Rachelinsanebutcute
Summary: Priscila é uma mulher desequilibrada que sofre um transtorno mental e trabalha no departamento da policia da sua cidade Maivy city e esta tem um objetivo: apanhar o maior criminoso das redondezas. Esta cidade é constituida na sua maioria por humanos com super poderes e criminosos. Eve é a melhor amiga de Priscila e secretamente uma ladra que trabalha com uma das piores criminosas de maivy. Esta é a história de duas mulheres distintas que tem de enfrentar desafios diferentes ao longo da sua vida mas que alguma forma se completam .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [para a minha melhor amiga Sofia e para a minha grande amiga Biatriz.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=para+a+minha+melhor+amiga+Sofia+e+para+a+minha+grande+amiga+Biatriz.).



                                                                    Introdução

 

Maivy city: uma grande cidade nos Estados Unidos da América, era conhecida também por a cidade de wonderboy, filho de Maineboy.Este foi descendente do fundador da cidade e também o primeiro herói. O seu filho decidiu seguir as suas pisadas, tal como o pai tinha nascido com super poderes e decidiu utiliza-los para o bem pois esta era abitada por maioritária mente super humanos.

Maivy city é constituída por o norte que tem regiões com Harlivy uma zona bastante bonita e calma e vários bairros perigosos onde vivem bastantes gangues, mais para o centro temos a região de maivy square, a parte mais importante desta cidade onde se localiza maior parte das estruturas importantes, coma a câmara e a sede do governo americano. Também no centro temos a zona de rajor.

No sul, temos muitas ruas e bairros na parte de nigma banhada pelo rio de maine city, lá existe a base militar, a sede do departamento da polícia, os hospitais e as prisões, mais a baixo, mesmo na fronteira com outra cidade, vivem os membros mais afortunados da mesma e localizam-se lá os maiores bancos e empresas.

Mas hoje em dia esta cidade já não é digna nem segura para se viver, pois a população desta era super humana e 80% da mesma eram criminosos. Para manter a ordem na cidade wonderboy tinha regras muito rígidas e específicas, além disso acreditava em segundas oportunidades e que alguns dos vilões mais perigosos da cidade eram capazes de serem um dia eles os heróis. Mas tinha de mante-los longe da população

 

 

                               Priscila

 

 

 

Os raios solares batiam na minha cabeça enquanto ao mesmo tempo o cheiro a desinfetante e a loucura invadiam as minhas fossas nasais. Estou deitada na minha cama de hospital no sanatório rose garden o manicómio mais caro da cidade. Enquanto olho para o tecto níveo como cal do quarto penso no que tinha acontecido e no porquê te ter vindo aqui parar á 4 meses atrás. A verdade, é tudo tinha acontecido porque eu tinha tentado atentar contra a minha própria vida com saca-rolhas que cravei no meu pescoço após ter sido diagnosticada com transtorno bipolar esquizoafetivo e tudo isso graças aos lindos genes da minha tia esquizofrénica paranoide e da minha mãe biológica bipolar. Obrigada. Muita coisa se passou nessa semana desde ataques depressivos e hipomaníacos a episódios psicóticos frequentes mal conseguia ir trabalhar ou dormir. A minha melhor amiga e companheira de casa Eve e o meu namorado Barry após a minha ida para as urgências decidiram enfiar-me aqui, e devido ao meu parceiro no departamento da policia Jason Valeska a minha chefe pensa que apenas parti as duas pernas e que estou em Inglaterra de onde sou oriunda a recuperar. Estava farta da vida , talvez ainda esteja . O pior de tudo é que não lembro de nada do que aconteceu nessas ultimas semana. Mas agora ,estou mesmo a recuperar, mal posso esperar que me dessem alta acho que 4 meses e meio é suficiente, agora raramente tenho mudanças de humor ou alucinações. Acho que tudo voltou ao lugar certo, além disso não havia nada de que eu sentisse mais falta do que usar o meu poder ver o passado e o futuro das pessoas e sentir os seus sentimentos mais profundos. Após uns 2 minutos ouço alguém a remexer a maçaneta da porta. Levanto-me da cama e prendo os meus cabelos castanhos e curtos cor de avelã com madeixas nas pontas de um azul suave, ajeito a minha camisola de manga cava branca que estava amarrotada e calço as minhas pantufas sentando-me na pequena secretária de mogno onde guardo os meus livros. Assim que me sento a vejo a porta a abrir lentamente e a fechar de novo, repetindo o mesmo padrão umas 3 vezes, só podia ser a minha colega de quarto Camille Denvers obsessiva compulsiva odeia números pares sempre que faz algo tem de ser sempre numero ímpar. Esta é uma rapariga elegante de cabelos dourados e cintilantes, e uns olhos completamente pretos , trazia vestido um bonito vestido ás flores. Esta acaba por entrar à quinta vez cumprimentando-me.

-Bom dia Priscila, como vais hoje?-pergunta esta olhando para mim, e se dirigindo até á janela que se encontrava protegida por uma espécie de gradeamento e era impossível abrir por razões óbvias.

-Bem bastante até. Onde estavas?-interrogo Camille enquanto esta continuava a olhar para lá fora.

-Psicoterapia, mudaram o meu horário, tens alguma coisa de importante para fazer?-continua ela.

-Não até agora.- Informo a eu , nós nunca falamos muito talvez porque eu passava metade do tempo a falar com os meus próprios demónios.

-Ótimo vim ver se estavas acordada para irmos sei lá jogar um jogo às cartas talvez.- Propõe-me esta, eu abano a cabeça com o intuito de dizer sim, e dirigimo-nos para porta sendo eu desta vez a abrir esta ao chegar aos corredores brancos e um pouco vazios da nossa ala . Avisto ao fundo Eve com os seus cabelos azuis  e ondulados soltos e o seu uniforme do trabalho vestido, esta vinha acompanhada da minha psiquiatra uma mulher ruiva, alta e robusta, e as duas se dirigiam-se depressa em minha direção.

-Parece que a tua amiga está aqui eu vou até á sala jogar com outro lunático até logo. Diz esta se afastando lentamente.- Após chegarem perto de mim , Eve e a minha terapeuta começaram  imediatamente á conversa.

-Bom dia Priscila como se sente hoje?-pergunta Dra. Rolins agitando a sua caneta.

-Sinto-me particularmente bem, obrigada por perguntar e tu Eve o que fazes aqui a esta hora? Ainda é bastante cedo. -Eu estava surpreendida não sabia o que isto significava apenas me concentrei em remexer a minha pulseira bloqueadora de poder.

\- Peyton estou aqui porque te vim buscar de volta para casa. Informa-me esta sorrindo eu sorrio também pois estava ansiosa para deixar este lugar mas ao mesmo tempo receosa.

 - Doutora ela está a falar a serio?-pergunto eu duvidando do que Eve me havia falado.

\- Sim Priscila, você está pronta, nos últimos dias tem-se portado lindamente os medicamentos têm estado a fazer um ótimo trabalho quase não sofre dos sintomas e a sua psicóloga diz que as sessões estavam a ir na direção certa, obvio que terá de continuar a fazer psicoterapia 2 vezes por semana aqui mesmo com a pessoa habitual, como terá também de continuar com a medicação que já entreguei á Eve, e uma vez por mês consulta comigo e análises ao sangue para ver se a quantidade de lítio no teu organismo é saudável, não te esqueças que és uma guerreira quase ninguém que possui o teu problema recupera foste um dos poucos casos.- Comunica-me a doutora enquanto eu memorizava tudo o que me foi dito. Fiquei bastante feliz com o que ela acrescentou no fim.

-Então estás pronta? vamos até ao quarto buscar as tuas coisas , obrigada pela atenção doutora. Agradece Eve pondo-me o seu braço em volta do meu ombro.

-De nada porte-se bem Priscila e tenha o resto de uma boa vida não se esqueça de cuidar de si. Alerta-me esta eu agradeço e assento com a cabeça quanto esta se vai embora.

                                        *

                                             

Após ter arrumado tudo e mudado de roupa estava sentada no lugar ao pé do condutor no meu porche 911 de janela aberta a apreciar o vento que me batia na cara enquanto Eve dava início á conversa.

-Hoje tirei o dia de folga o que queres fazer?-pergunta Eve tomando atenção á estrada, enquanto eu tentava que os meus poderes se ativassem de novo.

-Nada de especial talvez comer umas pizzas e dormir o dia todo estou cheia de sedativos e preciso de descansar porque amanhã quero voltar ao trabalho. Digo eu fechando os olhos e sentindo-me bastante ensonada.

\- Eu não acho uma boa ideia ires trabalhar assim tão cedo devias ficar a descansar ou então arranjar um trabalho mais soft para ti. Sugere Eve, o que me deixa realmente irritada, mas respondo de uma forma bastante calma.

\- Desculpa Eve mas isso não vai acontecer eu amo o meu trabalho eu esforcei-me a vida toda para ser detetive é a única coisa que sei fazer, eu preciso disso para me sentir bem comigo própria pois quando estou a trabalhar estou a comprometer-me com a cidade em salva-la em ajudar as pessoas pois nunca ninguém me ajudou, eu não quero que os outros passem pela mesma experiencia além disso no relatório da minha medica diz que estou completamente estável mentalmente, e já agora quem iria contratar uma pessoa que sofre de 2 transtornos mentais? Ninguém. Especialmente nesta cidade.- Eu estava realmente chateada com o que Eve me tinha dito mas na verdade sabia que era apenas ela a tentar cuidar de mim.

-Peço desculpa Peyton tens razão não o podia ter dito estava só a tentar cuidar de ti, por isso é normal se chegares a casa e vires um cadeado na gaveta das facas e no móvel dos detergentes eu sei que vais achar um exagero mas tu tentaste-o duas vezes só estou a prevenir e vai ser só durante algum tempo. Diz esta quando estava-mos apenas a um quarteirão da nossa casa.

\- Obrigada por compreenderes e por me teres dado a ideia dos detergentes, estou a brincar descansa, obrigada pela preocupação acho que não estas a exagerar. Digo eu rindo enquanto esta estacionava o carro na garagem do nosso luxuoso prédio.

                                      *

 

Agora sim estava bem, debaixo do chuveiro, com a água a cair lentamente em cima de mim bastante quente. Cada gota que caia escorria pelo meu corpo, como se eu fosse um cascata e fazia arder as minhas cicatrizes, eu sempre adorei estar dentro de água é o meu momento de relaxe quando eu apago a mente e deixo a água limpar-me a alma. Mudo a opção do chuveiro para massagens e deixo-me levar pela sensação que sinto quando esta me bate nas costas, sempre que saio do banho sinto como se a minha alma se tivesse renovado é essa a razão por eu adorar tanto o fazer, porque preciso constantemente de me autorrenovar e de me tornar algo diferente do que sou um espirito perturbado que precisa de ser domado.

Passaram 20 minutos desde que tinha vindo para aqui decido desligar a água, pego na toalha que pendurei na porta do polibã e embrulho me nela como se fosse um crepe, de seguida abro as portas de vidro reluzente que mais pareciam cristal e saio para o tapete. Dirijo-me para o lavatório que tinha por cima um enorme espelho em volta de madeira que ficava bastante bem com os azulejos azuis, e fico a olhar para as minhas cicatrizes duas bastante grandes no pescoço perto das veias e outras mais pequenas nos perto dos meus ombros que indicavam que tinham sido feitas com grande profundidade. Reparo que agora era mais fácil olhar para elas do que antes quando tinha bastante dificuldade pois já não era mais aquela rapariga assustada que as fez num momento de angústia. Começo a sentir frio limpo-me rapidamente e visto o roupão que tenho pendurado no cabide, de seguida coloco um dos meus creme na cara e esfrego-o lentamente pelo resto do corpo fazendo pequenas massagens, e de seguida tiro o frasco de antidepressivos, um de haloperidol, outro de lítio e um de valproato que que me foram fornecidos pela minha psiquiatra e que guardava na minha gaveta da casa de banho e tomo 4 comprimidos de seguida pois hoje não me tinham fornecido nenhuns e volto a guardar tampando-os com a bolsa onde guardava os vernizes que estava dentro da gaveta do móvel. Calço os chinelos e saio pela porta da casa de banho fechado esta lentamente e dirigi-me ao meu quarto que era bastante perto desta.

Ao chegar ao quarto sento-me na minha cama, e penteio o meu cabelo curto e encaracolado com a minha escova azul que estava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, começo a olhar para o despertador e reparo que são 13:00 e que me teria de apressar para ir almoçar e Barry devia estar quase a chegar a casa ia ficar surpreso por eu ter deixado o hospital, levanto-me de novo e vou até ao closet e abro-o rapidamente. Este é enorme podia entrar lá para dentro tinha a minha roupa arrumada por prateleiras dum lado e em cabides, e do outro estava a de Barry. Este tinha montes dos seus fatos suplentes de super herói. Depois de uns minutos a olhar para a minha roupa decido tirar uma camisola vermelha de manga curta às bolas e umas calças de marca cinzentas no fim tiro-o juntamente com o cabide e visto-o juntamente com a minha roupa interior, a seguir dirijo-me ao espelho que se encontrava junto do meu móvel onde guardava os meus acessórios e maquilhagem e coloco o meu colar com uma peça em forma de coração que o meu pai me tinha dado. Ele pertencera á minha mãe biológica e era das poucas recordações que sobraram dela o seu nome era Abigail Walker o meu pai esteve com ela antes da sua mulher atual . Estiveram juntos durante uns 2  anos começaram ambos a namorar quando tinham 23 a minha idade atual. Ela tinha sido diagnosticada com transtorno bipolar ele conheceu-a na clinica em que ele costumava levar a minha tia para fazer psicoterapia, eles amavam-se imenso segundo fotos que o meu pai me mostrou ela era igualzinha a mim. 2 Anos depois o meu pai conheceu a Eleanor e apaixonou-se por ela largando a Abigail na pior faze da sua vida ela sofreu um internamento, o que o meu pai não sabia é que ela estava gravida e por coincidência a Eleanor é estéril mas obvio que a minha mãe não iria deixar que me levassem. Quando eu nasci ela ainda estava no hospício, e no dia a seguir suicidou-se estava apenas á espera que eu viesse para poder ir às vezes pergunto porque ela não o fez antes de eu vir a este mundo miserável.

Dirigi-me de volta para a cozinha pelas paredes azuis iguais ás do meu quarto do corredor, ao chegar perto da porta da cozinha entro e sento-me na mesa onde Eve partia as duas pizzas ao meio com a sua telecinesia que fazia a faca movimentar-se no ar. Sento-me na mesa de mogno e fico observa-la.

-Então já tens fome? as pizzas já estão prontas podes começar a comer. Informa-me ela se sentando e comendo juntamente comigo.

-Então como é estar em casa de novo?-pergunta ela enquanto eu mordia a ponta da minha primeira fatia de pizza.

-É ótimo sentia imensas saudades mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco estranho ainda estou demasiado habituada á rotina do hospital. Respondo eu continuando a comer aquela fatia de pizza que me estava a dar um imenso prazer, e nesse preciso momento ouço a porta a abrir só podia ser Barry. Estava ansiosa por o ver de novo mas bastante chateada também pois raramente me havia ido visitar, acho que ele já não gosta de mim, às vezes sinto-o imenso, ele pode ser um herói mas é uma porcaria de pessoa mas a verdade é que mesmo assim eu gosto dele, talvez porque somos parecidos tal como ele, eu também não sou um grande exemplo para a humanidade.

-Olha vem ai o senhor Flassman para almoçar. Diz Eve fazendo a sua cara aborrecida, ouço este a pousar a chave na pequena mesa perto da porta e aproximar-se da cozinha em largos paços. Quando este entra olha fixamente para mim com os seus grandes olhos azuis e o seu cabelo loiro encaracolado a cair para os olhos enquanto fazia a sua cara de surpreso.

-Priscila não sabia que tinhas voltado para casa está tudo bem?-pergunta este se dirigindo para mim e me beijando na cabeça.

-É só isso que tens a dizer um está tudo bem? já agora sim e tu saberias se tivesses ido visitar. Respondo eu afastando este.

-Sobre isso tens imensa razão desculpa por só ter aparecido lá 3 vezes, sabes como é a minha vida tenho imenso pouco tempo além disso custou-me imenso ver-te daquela maneira naquele sitio. Explica-se ele enquanto eu comia a _pizza_ e tentava relaxar.

-Sabes se tens assim tão pouco tempo porque apareceste em algumas festas em maine square? e não venhas com aquela desculpa sobre custar-te ver-me daquela maneira porque eu tive bem pior em casa e tu apenas limitaste te a rir tens noção que eu quis insolar-me em casa e nunca mais sair á rua porque pensava se o meu namorado goza comigo por ser louca o que as pessoas lá fora farão? Sabes quando eu estava no hospital eu via o marido da minha colega de quarto visita-la todos os dias levava flores vindas de outros locais eram lindas e eu pensava... Bem o Barry já não gosta mais de mim deixaste-me tão triste não tens noção, podias ter feito como a Eve aparecer lá uma ou duas vezes por semana era o suficiente ou até 3 vezes por mês não pedia mais nada até o Jason foi mais meu amigo que tu, mas quem não prefere ir a uma boa festa do que visitar a namorada doente mental. Digo eu para Barry atirando tudo o que ele me fez á cara precisa de o fazer.

-Tens razão eu sou um idiota o que eu fiz não tem desculpa mas eu arrependi-me e estou a falar asserio, mas tu também só queres sempre arranjar problemas com tudo podíamos apenas esqueço-lo a verdade é que estas de novo em casa mas não tens de sempre chamar o passado ao de cima. Remata este gritando Eve apenas retira-se e deixa-nos a sós pois sei que se ela ficasse era capaz de matar Barry eu sei que ela o odeia mas tenta sempre ser generosa e demostrar bastante simpatia para com ele.

-Eu arranjo problemas com tudo? tenho a certeza que é ao contrário Barry, para mim está tudo bem, eu não queria que gritasses só estava a dizer se gostavas que te tivesse feito o mesmo e a alertar-te para que para a próxima não falhares. Respondo eu baixando a minha voz e tentado ficar bastante calma, nessa parte os meus medicamentos estavam a ajudar bastante.

-Priscila eu não quero ficar a discutir, mas para que fiques a saber se realmente não arranjasses problemas com tudo não te tinhas tentado matar. Eu amo-te e muito mas tu às vezes precisas de ouvir a verdade, lamento por o que acabei de dizer mas tinha de o dizer. Diz este olhando para o meu pescoço, eu desato a chorar esse assunto ainda era delicado para mim ele não tinha o direito de me lançar esse comentário, decido levantar-me da cadeira e atirar-lhe uma fatia de pizza á cara e assim o fiz em 2 segundos este tinha a sua face coberta de queijo e molho de tomate, eu apenas retiro-me para o meu quarto onde fiquei a dormir o resto do dia, e a mergulhar na minha melancolia.


	2. Priscila

Finalmente eram 8:00 horas da manhã, o que significa que tenho de me preparar para o trabalho. Ao ver as horas levanto-me da minha cama de casal e vou direita há minha janela perto da parede de um tom azul. Sempre amei essa cor por isso fiz madeixas da mesma no meu cabelo castanho curto e encaracolado. Pego no pente e numa camisa branca um pouco transparente e visto com umas calças de ganga justas que estavam no meu closet.  
\- Cá vamos nós, Priscila primeira manhã de trabalho desde que saíste do hospital, vai correr tudo bem.- Murmuro eu para mim própria não podia estar mais nervosa os meus sintomas poderiam voltar a qualquer momento além disso não estou assim tão confiante.  
Ao estar pronta dirijo-me para a cozinha e deparo-me com Eve que estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço enquanto via TV. Esta usava vestido o seu uniforme do trabalho e o seu cabelo azul encontrava-se solto.  
\- Bom dia Priscila hoje é ovos com bacon como foi a tua primeira noite? Informa-me Eve pondo estes cuidadosamente em pratos.  
-Bom dia foi ótima dormi mesmo bem. - Ao dizer isto começo a viajar nas minhas visões pela primeira vez em quatro meses o que é incrível  
-Bem parece que ela recuperou os poderes. Diz Eve sentando-se na mesa e movendo com a sua telecinesia a comida até à mesma. Nessa mesma altura volto à realidade.  
-Voltei. Aviso eu.  
-Então o que viste?- Pergunta ela curiosa enquanto começava a dar as primeiras garfadas nos ovos.  
-Nada de especial, coisas do trabalho.- Respondo começando a comer também.   
-Sabes o wonderboy e o Flassman já começaram a salvar a cidade, logo cedo apanharam um tal meixedoman, ontem falei com ele depois da vossa sucinta discussão. Informa esta comendo.  
-Então o que ele te disse?- Pergunto acabando de comer e reparando que realmente as gavetas e armários continham cadeados.  
-O Barry pediu desculpa disse que foi nojento e um verdadeiro idiota, não era intensão dele magoar-te. Ele perguntou se podias esquecer o que aconteceu e hoje ele passava a noite contigo para te compensar. Narra Eve o que Barry lhe havia falado.  
-Ele tem razão devia esquecer o dia de ontem foi culpa minha às vezes sou eu que arranjo os problemas. Admito enquanto levo á boca uma mão cheia de comprimidos que empurro com água. De seguida pego na minha mala e tiro de lá de dentro o meu distintivo que coloco no cinto e a minha m9 que coloco na proteção. Bem afinal Eve esqueceu-se de confiscar mais um objeto perigoso.  
-Então já vais?-pergunta ela pondo os pratos a lavar com a telecinesia.  
-Sim estou mesmo ansiosa por voltar vai-me fazer bem e mal posso esperar para ver que caso vou comandar-Respondo. Como podem ver estava entusiasmada mas ao mesmo tempo com depressão a invadir o meu corpo lentamente.  
-Ei Peyton tem cuidado contigo tenta não fazer nenhum disparate.- Alerta-me Eve. Esta rapariga está sempre preocupada comigo.  
-OK Eu prometo que tenho cuidado mas agora tenho mesmo de ir. Digo bastante apresada.  
-Eu também vou daqui a pouco tempo. Diz ela continuando sentada à mesa. Dirijo-me para fora do apartamento mais especificamente no segundo andar e desço as escadas lentamente. Começo a ouvir algo parecia uma voz mas passado uns segundos volta a desaparecer não deve passar de um dos meus sintomas a manifestarem-se. Hoje segundo as minhas visões vou ter um novo colega mas pelo que vi este esconde algo.  
Saio pela porta de vidro do prédio, ao sair deparo-me com a aldeia de nigma num alvoroço, mas viver no sul de Maine é uma vantagem pois é uma das zonas mais calmas. Ao olhar para as pessoas começo a ver clips do seu passado e futuro muitas vezes são coisas horríveis mas já estou habituada e sentia bastantes saudades de o fazer. Então vou até ao meu porche azul estacionado no passeio pois Barry não havia tido tempo para o guardar na garagem na noite anterior. Aproximo-me e destranco-o com a chave do carro e entro. A partir dai lá vou eu em direção ao meu destino.  
Ao chegar lá estaciono o carro no parque de estacionamento entro no edifício onde trabalho que era bastante grande por fora e tinha uma arquitetura um pouco antiga e um grande símbolo mesmo em cima da porta da entrada, esta estava cheio de carros com o nosso logotipo.  
Ao entrar no edifício logo à porta encontro-me com Jason o meu parceiro de trabalho. Ele é um homem ruivo e baixo. Este trazia dois cafés na mão, ao aproximamos- nos começamos a falar. Já tinha imensas saudades dele.  
\- Oh meu deus. Priscila és tu? Não acredito que voltaste. Quando é que tiveste alta?-pergunta Jason tentando abraçar-me ao mesmo tempo que segurava nos dois que tinha na mão.  
-Bom dia, tive alta ontem mas fiquei a descansar hoje decidi voltar estava com saudades. Respondo a Jason enquanto este se afasta depois do seu logo abraço.  
\- E então como te sentes maluquinha?-pergunta Jason fazendo uma pequena brincadeira como é habitual.  
-Bem por agora acho que tudo está a ir ao lugar certo.- Acrescento.  
-Estás com um ótimo aspeto e um pouco mais magra além disso essa cicatriz já quase não se nota o que é bom. Acrescenta, dando um dos cafés para a minha mão provavelmente para eu levar a Piper.  
-Na verdade eu coloquei alguma maquilhagem na cicatriz porque ainda se nota bastante, já agora muito obrigada por todo o apoio e suporte que me destes nos últimos meses, e principalmente … por mentires á chefe. Agradeço a Jason que fica corado e com um sorriso enorme na cara.  
-De nada não tens de agradecer, a chefe caio como um patinho tens é de avisa-la que voltaste ao trabalho a nossa brigada acabou de receber um caso novinho em folha.-. Informa-me este enquanto bebia o seu café e tentava esconder a nodoa que havia caído na blusa.  
-De que caso estás a falar exatamente?- perguntei eu curiosa.  
-Do Senpai o mais difícil de apanhar, aparentemente ele e o gangue andam a assaltar vários bancos e lojas aqui da zona por provocação e o monte de outros crimes que a CIA tem conectado com ele o nosso objetivo é descobrir o padrão que ele utiliza para os roubos, conhecer a forma como este governa a cidade e apanha-lo com o máximo de provas que conseguirmos vamos meter este homem no corredor da morte. Teremos também de descobrir quem é o senpai pois ele não se encontra em nenhuma base de dados e sobre a sua aparência o máximo que temos é um retrato robô feito por um civil. Diz Jason entusiasmado com o caso pois não era qualquer pessoa que ficava encarregue de um bandido como senpai.  
-Como sempre ficamos sempre com os piores, já sei que hoje temos muitos sítios para ir, da me a pasta do caso para eu tentar ter visões no meu escritório porque estamos a falar de um gajo que andamos a tentar apanhar á anos e finalmente algo no departamento dos roubos e não só no dos homicídios, mas primeiro vou esperar pela Piper. Digo eu bebendo o café, e ficando nervosa por saber que eu havia estado encarregue de apanhar o chefão do crime pela primeira vez no meu primeiro dia de trabalho desde que voltei do manicómio. É um ótimo começo.   
-Pelo contrário hoje o dia tem estado bastante calmo não temos nada para fazer por agora, mas hoje vamos receber um colega novo na nossa brigada um tal de David, eu vou andado para o gabinete da chefe e aviso que regressaste. Diz Jason me dando o ficheiro, e em relação á segunda informação para mim não era novidade.   
\- Ok sendo assim vou levar o café a Piper e dizer que voltei. -aviso enquanto este se retirava.  
Lá fui a caminho do escritório de Piper. Ela é uma rapariga morena de olhos verdes cabelos encaracolado e é a psiquiatra e psicóloga forense daqui, mas é cega por isso tento ajuda lá ao máximo. Nessa altura tentava ter visões sempre gostei de resolver os casos rápido mas sabia que hoje não um era desses dias pois tinha acabado de recuperar os meus poderes, e sinto-me bastante mole e ensonada devido á medicação.   
Lá cheguei ao gabinete dela ficava perto do laboratórios. Ao chegar Bato à porta.  
-Quem é?-pergunta Piper do outro lado.  
-Sou eu a Priscila vim trazer te o café e dizer que voltei.- Alerto esperando resposta.  
\- Priscila não acredito que surpresa podes entrar a porta está aberta mas cuidado com o cão não o deixes sair. – Avisa Piper se referindo ao seu cão guia Mike eu abro a porta e entro.  
O escritório dela é constituído por um sofá grande perto da sua secretária alguns móveis e quadros nas paredes brancas e um espaço para o cão.  
Ao entrar sento-me na cadeira em frente à sua secretaria e ambas começamos a falar.  
-Aqui está o teu café. -Digo pegando na mão de Piper colocando o copo na sua mão.  
-Obrigada, então quando é tivestes alta?-pergunta Piper.  
-Ontem, mas decidi ficar a descansar mas voltei e estou pronta para o trabalho. -Conto.  
-Isso é ótimo, o que a tua médica te recomendou a fazer para continuares o tratamento?-pergunta ela como perita na especialidade Piper gostava de saber todos os pormenores.  
-Ela disse para continuar com a psicoterapia 2 vezes por semana e tomar haloperidol, lítio, valproato e antidepressivos e mais alguns sedativos. Respondo eu á pergunta de Piper.  
\- Como te estás a dar com essa combinação?-pergunta esta continuando a fazer o seu trabalho.  
-Bastante bem até, tenho alguns efeitos secundários mas não é algo que eu não possa lidar até agora. Informo eu Piper.  
-Ainda bem que estás bem tu mereces este novo início. Acrescenta esta.  
\- Mudando de assunto ficaste com o caso do Senpai?-pergunta ela.  
-Sim fiquei e ainda nem sei por onde começar talvez eu vá aos locais que ele assaltou para descobrir algo, segundo o Jason ainda não se passou nada hoje. Pergunto eu olhando para a sua cara.  
-Para vos ajudar eu comecei por analisar o registo criminal dele agora arranjaram-me um computador que funciona por voz o que é melhor para a minha condição, também estou a pensar em uma analise psiquiátrica ao cúmplice dele que foi detido para arranjar um padrão mas preciso de mais informações, enquanto isso tenho tentado fazer o perfil de senpai o que também não tem ajudado nem sabemos o seu verdadeiro nome acho que ele nunca foi registado. – Informa Piper fazendo festas ao seu cão guia.  
-Isso já é um grande passo apesar de faltar imensa informação é um excelente ideia trata disso com calma, bem mas agora é melhor ir falamos mais tarde. Digo eu com um ar cansado e aborrecido me dirigindo à porta.  
-Ei peyton se precisares de falar comigo como paciente sabes que eu estou disponível, e se tiveres algum episodio lembra-te que não estás sozinha e liga-me -Sugere Piper não sei como é que ela consegue ser tão amável e apesar de ela ser invisual do se trata de sentimentos ela é incrível consegue sempre sentir quando estamos em baixo.  
Ela foi sempre bastante amigável para mim, já a conhecia á cerca de 1 ano desde que ela veio trabalhar para aqui, fui a primeira pessoa com quem ela falou, hoje ainda está grata por isso.  
-Obrigada agradeço imenso, olha Piper sabes que mais porque não vens jantar lá a casa o barry pode levar-te ele vai passar por aqui mais tarde para resolver um assunto como sempre. Sugiro eu feliz, Piper olha para mim com uma cara pensativa e depois mexe no seu cão.  
-Lamento mas não posso aceitar tenho um compromisso mas obrigada pelo convite. Informa esta com um sorriso na cara.  
-ok então fica para a próxima podemos ir almoçar fora amanhã, mas agora não posso ficar mais tempo tenho de ir ter com o Jason aparentemente temos um parceiro novo, um tal de David que vai fazer parte da minha brigada. Digo eu dirigindo me para a porta do consultório.  
-Vai lá não te atrases eu também vou voltar ao meu trabalho. Diz ela virando-se para o computador. Eu começo a Mexer na maçaneta da porta mas nesse instante uma visão vem me á cabeça e fico paralisada, começo a ver pequenos vislumbres de algo vejo Piper, deitada numa cama de hospital, parece ter vindo uma operação tinha ligaduras nos olhos de repente tira e está a ver de repente a visão acaba.  
-Priscila ainda estás ai?-pergunta Piper, ouvindo barulhos, eu não acreditei no que estava a ver Piper iria recuperar a visão mas não lhe posso contar nada por agora pois nem todas as minhas visões acontecem 99% é real mas 1% muitas vezes nunca ocorre.  
-Sim ainda estou aqui tive uma visão sobre a minha vida só isso, vou andado até logo. Aviso abrindo a porta e saindo deixando esta bater com força. Não acreditava no que via Piper irá ter um final feliz isto é tão bom só esperava que acontecesse numa cidade como maivy city não é fácil ter finais felizes, talvez eu conseguirei um mas duvido muito. Comecei a andar pelo corredor em direção ao gabinete da chefe a miss Hastings ela esperava lá por mim para conhecer o meu novo parceiro, e conhecendo a chefe e o seu péssimo feitio eu estava em sarilhos, enquanto estou a caminho começo a ter a estranha sensação de que alguém me persegue mas eu olho para trás e reparo que não era ninguém tento focar a mente noutra coisa e lá chego eu perto da porta do gabinete que no topo tinha escrito miss Hastings. A porta era feita de magno e a maçaneta era dourada bato á porta 3 vezes.  
-Pode entrar agente Quinzelin. Responde Miss Hastings com a sua voz grossa e áspera.  
-Obrigada desculpe o atraso estava a falar com a Dr. isley sobre novas evidencias. Digo eu olhando para a cara velha e rugosa da chefe, ao meu lado estava sentado Jason rindo se da minha cara como sempre e ao seu lado um homem alto com cerca de 30 anos e cabelo escuro já o devem conhecer o David o homem que fará da minha vida um inferno e eu ainda não sei como apenas tenho aquela sensação que alguém que possui o meu poder costuma sentir.  
-Sente se Quinzelin e bem-vinda de volta como estão as suas pernas? Pergunta Miss Hastings, eu dou uma leve cotovelada a Jason fazendo este parar de rir.  
-Bastante bem desculpe não ter avisado mais cedo mas foi uma decisão de última hora. Digo eu tentando arranjar uma desculpa.  
\- Fico feliz que esteja de volta sentimos a sua falta, a sua brigada especialmente, eles precisão muito da sua chefe. Bem mudando de assunto eu chamei vos aos dois para conhecerem o David ele é novo era guarda prisional em heavy stone em maine square, ele formou-se em direito e decidiu juntar se a nós, vocês os dois como melhores agentes vão ser os tutores dele e ele irá com vocês em todas as missões será um novo membro da brigada. David esta é a Priscila Quinzelin e este é o Jason Valeska. Apresenta-me ela.  
-Muito Prazer, sou o David e acho vou adorar trabalhar com vocês.- Diz dando um leve aperto de mão. Ele parecia um anjo naquela altura mas nem tudo é o que aparenta ser tenho a certeza que ele esconde algo.  
-Oi, muito prazer David. Digo eu apertando a mão e sorrindo. Ele retribui.  
-Bem vindo David, vou adorar ter-te na equipa. Diz Jason cumprimentando-o  
-Até agora ainda não recebemos nenhuma ameaça, o dia tem estado bastante calmo comparado com os outros dias, não sei se já sabe qual é o vosso caso agente quinzelin mas tenho apenas uma palavra para você. Senpai. Diz Hastings entregando-me uma pasta.  
-Não se preocupe o Jason já me informou de tudo. Digo eu tendo uma visão. Estava em harlivy no bairro dos gangsters estava numa casa e chamando amor a aguem e não era Barry era alguém bastante diferente eu estava vestida como uma supervilã e de repente volto ao normal e tento esquecer o que vi.  
-Priscila o que viste?-pergunta Jason, ele sabia sempre quando eu tenho visões.  
-Nada coisas pessoais. Digo eu com medo.  
-Espera ai ela tem visões?- pergunta David olhando para mim com o se fosse louca bem o que sou.  
-Sim é o meu super poder e consigo fazer muitas outras coisas com os meus olhos aconselho te a não olhar fixamente para mim. Aviso-o envergonhada.  
-Que fixe quem me dera ter super poderes mas não tenho nada. – Acrescenta David.  
-Bem desamparem-me a loja e vão conviver para outro lado, tenho assuntos para tratar. Avisa-nos Miss Hastings, todos nós saímos pela porta e decidi-mos fazer uma visita guiada a David.  
\- Então o que achas de uma visita guiada?-pergunta Jason com um sorriso na cara e tentando ser simpático.  
-Agradeço mas já me fizeram assim que cheguei podemos só ficar aqui e por a conversa em dia. Diz este começando a vaguear pelos corredores nós limitamo-nos a segui-lo.  
-Não te preocupes isto aqui não costuma ser nada calmo vais ver que daqui a uns minutos teremos algo para investigar. Comento eu o que fez com que David lança-se um pequeno sorriso.  
-Então alguma vez tinhas estado nesta zona da cidade?-pergunta Jason enquanto andávamos pela zona da sala de interrogatórios.  
-Não eu sempre vivi em maine square toda a minha vida e frequento mais a parte norte de maivy, nunca tive a curiosidade de vir a esta aldeia, mas é incrível bastante calma comparado com as restantes zonas da cidade.- Responde David ao que lhe foi perguntado enquanto continuávamos pelos corredores.  
-David porque é que decidiste sair de Heavy stone?-pergunto eu curiosa.  
-Estava farto daquele trabalho eu queria lidar com os verdadeiros criminosos cá fora e sentir a adrenalina.- Responde.  
\- Heavy stone é uma prisão feminina certo?-pergunta Jason até parecia que estávamos a interrogar David com tantas perguntas.  
-Sim é o que também me impedia de fazer alguns serviços, eu ficava mais na parte das visitas e da vigia e a controlar as câmaras de segurança. -Conta ele não sei porque mas não vou com a cara dele sei que não se deve julgar alguém pela aparência mas tenho a certeza que o meu julgamento está certo pela sua cara ele teve alguma razão para sair de lá não se despediu meramente.  
\- Eu estive lá para visitar a minha prima umas duas vezes e nunca te vi. Acrescento eu, relembrando-me.  
-Como se chama a tua prima?-pergunta David olhando para mim, o que me deixava desconfortável será que ele está olhar para as cicatrizes?  
-Ava Quinzelin. Respondo enquanto Jason estava bastante atento á conversa e com vontade de falar.  
-Já sei era inglesa ficou lá só durante 2 anos certo nunca sei o que ela fez ela parecia muito inteligente rica mas louca e um pouco violenta para não falar que tinha benefícios vip, agora é estou a ver tu és aquela ricalhaça inglesa que cujo os pais são donos das quinzelin technology, as vossos laboratórios tem vindo a descobrir coisas incríveis. Supões este, obvio que era a minha prima, pensei eu mas o que ele não sabe foi o que a levou a essas atitudes e segundo finalmente se fez luz no seu pequeno cérebro mas eu decido ignorar o facto de ele ter descoberto agora quem realmente sou.  
-Ela foi apanhada com droga foi depois de a minha tia morrer ela mudou se para aqui e perdeu se completamente estava destroçada, era advogada, mas como deves calcular perdeu essa sua carreira então voltou para Inglaterra e agora ajuda nas empresas.- Informo pensando porque havia de contar cenas a um estranho que conhecera á minutos e que tem uma cara bastante suspeita.  
-É uma pena acredito que ela seja uma boa miúda. Jason tu és daqui?-pergunta este a Jason que ajeita o seu cabelo ruivo e começa a falar.  
-Sim eu sou daqui nasci cá a minha mãe é americana mas o meu pai é de Israel todas as ferias vou lá. – Responde Jason feliz por estar a falar não havia mais nada que o contenta-se do que ter uma boa conversa.  
-Israel já fui lá é um sítio lindo gostei imenso. – Informa-nos ele vendo que estávamos perto do nosso gabinete e entramos.  
-Eu no ano passado levei a Priscila e o namorado e eles adoraram. Conta.  
Após entrarmos no pequeno gabinete ouço o telefone na minha secretaria a telintar, decido então pegar neste e atender, do outro lado soava a voz de outra das inspetoras da minha brigada que pronunciava algo decido iniciar a conversa:  
-Bom dia fala a agente quinzelin do que se trata este telefonema?-pergunto eu enquanto Jason e David demostravam ansiedade no seu olhar.  
-Fala daqui a agente Crane, quinzelin voltaste que surpresa? Falando asserio, acabou de ocorrer um assalto no banco de harlivy, suponhamos que tenha sido o senpai ele deixou a sua marca e uma vítima mortal… o dono do banco, as camaras foram completamente destruídas, estamos á espera da polícia científica e do médico legista mas preciso que vocês se desloquem aqui rapidamente, tens de ver como senpai deixou a cena do crime isto diz muito da sua psique.  
-Oh meu deus nós vamos já para ai diz-me uma coisa o wonderboy e o Flassman estão com vocês?-pergunto eu curiosa.  
-Sim eles tentaram apanha-lo e aos cúmplices mas sem sucesso, no entanto descobriram algo numa das zonas do bairro dos gangsters, eles supõe que seja um esconderijo deste precisam de nós para dar uma olhada. Acrescenta Crane do outro lado.  
-Ok obrigada por avisares vou dizer a miss Hastings e vamos já para ai.-termino assim a conversa desligando o telefone de seguida.  
-Então Priscila o que se passa?-pergunta Jason curioso.  
-Temos de ir para Harlivy o senpai fez das suas conto pelo caminho, David prepara-te para a tua primeira missão.


End file.
